Damien South
Damien South (1990-2021) was a recurring character featured in Season 2 of Criminal Case. Outside of his former duties, he was a suspect in the murder investigations of gardener Becca Liao in Fall on Hard Times (Case #16 of Stonemoor), police sketch artist Ryan O'Malley in Let Them Off the Hook (Case #52 of Stonemoor) and his husband, former inventor Emilio Fernandez in The Crimson Eye Rises... (Case #61 of Stonemoor). He was later found murdered in To the Bitter, Bloody End (Case #65 of Stonemoor) Profile Damien South was the now former judge of the city of Stonemoor. He was seen to have tanned skin, blue eyes and blond hair under a maroon-brown top hat with a gear insignia and a brown band. He was seen wearing a white collared shirt, a golden yellow striped tie and a navy blue vest with golden linings under a dark beige jacket with golden linings and a golden rose on his right lapel. He was also seen with two beauty marks, one on his left cheek and one by his right eye. As well, he wore a brown, red and yellow bead necklace gifted by his deceased boyfriend Emilio Fernandez. Duties as a Judge As the former judge of Stonemoor's primary court service, Damien's main role in the game was to sentence the killers and bring justice at the end of each case in Stonemoor. The sentence Damien issued depended on the severity of the crime, the mental health of the killer, the motives for the murder, and how much false testimony the killer gave out during the investigation, just to name a few. Murder Details Killer and Motives The killer, and the mastermind of the Crimson Eye, would turn out to be politics professor Urgence Farrington. When the player, Valentina, Helena, Valerie, Spencer and April confronted Urgence about the murder, he denied the accusations against him until he cracked and confessed that he had to do the right thing for the city and for Stonemoor. He then explained that the Crimson Eye started out as a cult and turned into an organization that wanted change, telling them that the government’s leaders had weak morale and childish judgements. He then explained that after looking at modern politics, he knew it was full of lies and corrupt values as politicians spread fake news and empty promises just to line their own pockets. He then explained how he had Daniel drugged by Emeline Sanchez in order to perfect the drug on him once they were ready to conquer Stonemoor. He also explained that Floriana Osborne and her close family had been allied with them for a long time and that they dealt with assassinating political supporters of Mayor Idris Moonlight. He then finally explained how the political terrorists distracted the team while he pulled his ultimate plan, to take over Fairview Hills, which would lead to the collapse of Stonemoor’s economy and the rise of the Crimson Eye due to the drugged Daniel under their influence. He then pulled out a gun and declared that they would die first as his first order as Stonemoor’s leader before shooting April in the chest and setting off a bomb before fleeing the scene. After they apprehended his accomplice, socialite Annelyse Pierce, and arrested him, they sent both of them to trial, where both of them would be sentenced to life sentences in solitary confinement and in separate prisons. Sentences Case appearances Category:Characters (Stonemoor) Category:Recurring Characters (Stonemoor) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Stonemoor) Category:Suspects (Stonemoor) Category:Victims (Stonemoor)